


The Cold Truth

by isweetmocha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, all because i apparently died, angsty, because of a spiky blue ball too smh, mario kart is referenced, waluigi is best fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweetmocha/pseuds/isweetmocha
Summary: in which a girl realizes that her best friend has been dead for a year.mentions of suicide!!!





	The Cold Truth

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i can not stress enough!!! this story has mentions of suicide at the end, so if that is a possible trigger for you please click off!!! 
> 
> n e ways this started because when i was at my best friend's house, we were cleaning her room, and we found that i apparently died last year due to her dog's spiky blue ball. i got this idea and yea this happened
> 
> please leave a review, i always want to know how i can improve!

Kayla laughed at her friend, her best friend, as she lost yet another round of Mario Kart. “Maybe if you gave Rosalina a try instead of always going Waluigi...” She managed to get out through another round of giggles. Alexis rolled her eyes, getting up from her favourite chair without disturbing the blankets that resided permanently on said chair.

“C’mon Kayla, you know I lost because, oh, I don’t know, you live here and can play as much as you want?” Alexis huffed, crossing her arms in a fake show of anger. Kayla laughed, getting up from her position and turning the Wii U off.

“Let’s go Alexis, we still have to finish putting everything back in my room.”

“Ugh, fine, but don’t expect me to be of much help.”

Kayla rolled her eyes at Alexis as she opened the door to her room. She frowned as she looked at the mess that she still had yet to clean. Sighing, she made her way to her bed, starting to put her stuff away in her desk. Kayla looked over at her brunette friend from her desk’s chair, scrolling through what was almost surely a fanfiction, based on the reflection in her glasses. Kayla stared at Alexis for several moments before Alexis flicked her cold blue eyes over to Kayla, and she had to repress a snort. “Took ya l ong enough. Now get over here and help me clean!”

Alexis shifted uncomfortably, flicking her eyes anywhere but Kayla’s warm brown eyes. “You know me. I’m too lazy to help clean.” Kayla gave her friend a harsh look, rolling her eyes. “So am I, but look at me.” Alexis sighed, entering the room and sitting on the bed, looking at the sleeping puppy there. “I won’t help, but I’ll tell you where some things should go.” She stared down at the puppy a few moments longer, a dark expression on her face, before looking up with a significantly brighter one. “I’ll also keep an eye on the li’l runt Ruby here so that she doesn’t, ya know, snap her neck?”

Kayla sighed, pushing her own glasses up so that she could rub the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “Fine, but only because it’s for the noble cause of making sure Ruby doesn’t fall off the bed and into the crack of death.” She didn’t need to look at her best friend to know that she had a positively elated expression that she was able to get away and read more fanfictions without helping. “Next time, though, you’re helping, capiche?” Alexis responded with nothing more then a half-hearted noise of agreement. Truth be told, they both would probably forget, but whatever? Time spent with her bestie was time well spent.

For a few minutes, there was nothing but the sound of Kayla putting things back in drawers, the puppy grunting in her sleep, and Alexis shifting as she lie on the bed. As Kayla finished putting the last thing into the final drawer and closed it, she picked up a notebook and flipped through it. Alexis raised her head and cocked an eyebrow at her friend, a mischievous smile on her face as she realized what Kayla was flipping through. She turned her phone off and hopped off the bed, keeping the puppy and the bed undisturbed. Kayla looked over at her friend, sighing. She really needed to learn how to do that. “Dude. You gotta show me.”

“No! It’s way too cringey, it’s from like, a mixture of sophomore year to last year!” Kayla giggled, pressing the notebook closer to her chest. Alexis huffed in fake irritation. “C’mon! Think of all the stupid stuff we’ve done! It can’t be any worse then that!” She whined, reaching her hands out in a babyish ‘gimme’ gesture.

Kayla snorted, standing up and holding the notebook over her friend. Being the taller of the two certainly had it’s perks. “After I finish looking through it, you can look through it, ok?” Alexis’ eyes glimmered as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. “Okay! Sounds good to me!”

A few more minutes passed by, chatted over by whatever topics came to mind. The notebook was surprisingly empty, minus some drawings and forgotten story ideas (unfortunately, mainly x readers), until near the back. It was half a page of writing, and it seemed like it had been written in haste. It was dated October 17, 2017. Kayla furrowed her brow in confusion. What had she written last year, then forgotten about…? After reading it for a few moments, she gasped and dropped the notebook, tears filling her eyes.

OCTOBER 17, 2017  
ITS BEEN A WEEK SINCE ALEXIS DIED  
I MISS HER  
SOME OF OUR FRIENDS INVITED ME TO SEE HER GRAVE  
I DON’T KNOW IF I’LL GO  
I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN GO  
EVERYTHING REMINDS ME OF HER  
I WISH- NO, FEEL LIKE I COULD OF DONE MORE  
MAYBE IF I HAD TEXTED HER SOONER I COULD OF STOPPED HER

Everything beyond that point was too smudged too read. Kayla sobbed, collapsing into her chair, bringing her knees up to her chest and sobbing.

She wished she could feel Alexis’ soothing circles on her back. She wished she could hear Alexis’ voice, soothing her and telling her that she’d get over this.

But she wouldn’t.

Because as much as she pretended and wished,

Alexis was dead by her own hand.

She wasn’t ever going to come back.

~~~

final word count: 909 words

how do you like that pun in the name lmao


End file.
